


Hetarias

by Casandra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Prostitución, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El que vendiera su cuerpo a cambio de dinero no significaba nada, al fin y al cabo él ponía las reglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetarias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roo_lp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_lp/gifts).



> Título: Hetairas  
> Personajes: Fuji/Tezuka, Fuji/varios y breves menciones de Atobe/Echizen
> 
> Advertencias: ¿prostitución?
> 
> Sinopsis: El que vendiera su cuerpo a cambio de dinero no significaba nada, al fin y al cabo él ponía las reglas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Konomi.  
> Nota: este fic fue hecho para roo_lp, con motivo del amigo invisible que realizaron las chicas de la comunidad del LJ “reyes de oriente”

_Puedes mirar, pero no tocar_. Syusuke amplió su sonrisa ante el descaro de aquel hombre. El ascensor, no demasiado pequeño pero sí algo aglomerado, paró en todas y cada una de las plantas de aquel lujoso edificio. El descarado —un hombre que le doblaba la edad, con un descuidado bigote y una mirada más que elocuente— lo observaba desde la parte más alejada, con las mismas ansias que un niño en una tienda de golosinas, sólo que él no era un niño y mucho menos un dulce, al menos no de los baratos.

_Quinta planta_. La mayoría de la gente descendió allí. Fuji apenas pudo apreciar entre la marabunta una planta llena de mesas y de gente yendo y viniendo sin cesar. Una oficina de negocios, en concreto una oficina de seguros. Fuji sabía además, que el edificio pertenecía a aquella compañía, que esa planta es donde se encontraban la mayoría de los trabajadores, al menos los de más bajo rango, y que él no debería de bajarse hasta la décima planta, donde el dueño de aquel edificio debía encontrarse en ese momento. Tal y como habían acordado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —había tardado más de lo que Syusuke creía, aunque no por ello lo había decepcionado.

El hombre se había acercado a él cada segundo un poco más. Una mano alisando en todo momento su traje, la otra agarrando su maletín de piel y sus ojos fijos en todo momento en Fuji. Una mujer de mediana edad; la única que quedaba en el ascensor además de ellos, los miró a ambos dubitativa, ponderando si la pregunta había sido dirigida a ella. Fuji observó su tenso moño y sus labios demasiado pintados para poder ser considerados de buen gusto, al tiempo que ella lo observaba a él. La vio hacer un gesto de desagrado y Fuji no dudaba de que hubiera visto a otros como él antes, aún así, amplió su sonrisa, consciente de aquel brillo en sus ojos, de los celos, de lo que él significaba y de lo que ella ya no podría volver a disfrutar.

—No, gracias. —su respuesta fue breve, pero su voz conservó en todo momento aquella suave entonación que la hacía tan melodiosa y a la vez embriagante.

—¿Estás… seguro? —el hombre volvió a deslizar su ojos por el cuerpo de Syusuke. Su traje negro diseñado por _Kenzo_ * especialmente para él, su camisa de seda gris de Roberto Cavalli y sus zapatos de la firma Valentino. Quizás no fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero sí de los más atrayentes y eso era algo que Syusuke sabía a la perfección.

—Sí —el hombre se acercó otro paso, la señora del moño tenso aún crispada por la situación, Syusuke, por el contrario, no retrocedió ni perdió su sonrisa. Conocía a ese tipo de hombres. Conocía a todos los tipos de hombres, incluso a aquellos estoicos que pretendían ser un modelo de virtud—. Puedes mirar, pero no tocar.

—Ummm, yo puedo…

—¿Pagar? —le cortó Syusuke. La mujer salió en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso nueve, casi como si el mismo diablo la persiguiese—. No tienes suficiente dinero.

—Puede que…

—Créeme. No tienes suficiente dinero.

Esta vez no esperó respuesta. Syusuke salió con su sonrisa intacta de aquel ascensor y con los ojos de aquel hombre aún sobre él.

—Disculpe, Ayaka Furusawa —la secretaria, una chica joven lo miro brevemente antes de sonreírle.

—Su nombre, por favor.

—Syusuke Fuji —las mejillas de ella se colorearon un poco antes de informarle a Ayaka que su cita de aquella tarde acababa de llegar. A continuación le acompañó hasta su despacho y lo despidió con una titubeante sonrisa y las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

Fuji abrió la puerta con un suspiro. Sabía qué tipo de hombre le esperaba dentro. Un hombre mayor, con algunas canas ya en su haber, arrugas más pronunciadas en el entrecejo, pretencioso, prepotente y lo más importante, lo único que a él le interesaba; rico.

—Furusawa —éste levantó la vista en cuanto oyó su voz e inmediatamente se quedó estático. Fuji casi podía sentir su vista recorriendo su cuerpo con la misma intensidad del hombre del ascensor—. ¿Es lo que esperabas?

El hombre negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. —No.

—Me lo imaginaba —prosiguió Fuji acercándose a él.

—Eres… —quiso decir Ayaka, pero Fuji le volvió a cortar.

—Mejor, mucho mejor —Ayaka frunció el ceño. Fuji sabía lo que le molestaba, que le cortaran sus frases, que no le dejaran hablar, que no fuera él quien llevara la iniciativa, pero no por nada llevaba años en eso, años tratando con gente como él—. Por eso me mandaron a mí, me comentaron que tú sólo aceptas lo mejor —el hombre sonrió ante aquella frase que Fuji había dicho tantas veces.

—¿Y eso te incluye?

—Por supuesto.

El hombre giró alrededor de Fuji mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. Estaba ponderando lo que había comprado, si había pagado un precio justo por ello. Deslizó su mano por el trasero de Fuji apretándolo ligeramente, se acercó y olió su perfume _Gucci_ y contempló su exquisito rostro casi con veneración; los finos labios, la tersa y suave piel y aquel lacio pelo castaño que enmarcaba su cara como si el mejor de los escultores la hubiera cincelado.

—¿Qué sabes hacer?

—Puedo triplicar el valor de su empresa en solo un mes. Puedo auditar, contabilizar, negociar contratos millonarios, hablar tres idiomas y… follar.

El hombre abrió momentáneamente la boca no muy seguro de si eso era o no una broma. Finalmente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada fuerte, sus músculos expandiéndose y contrayéndose de la suave risa y sus ojos brillantes de regocijo.

—¿Todo eso a la vez?

—¿Has oído que nunca hay que mezclar los negocios con el placer?

—Sí.

Fuji hizo que el paso que separaba sus cuerpos desapareciera con la misma rapidez que un beso furtivo era robado. Sus manos deslizándose por el pecho del otro, su boca apenas a unos centímetros de la de Ayaka, sus ojos abiertos y el azul de ellos brillando de aquella manera casi hipnótica —¿Y tú lo crees? —cuestionó, deshaciendo la corbata y desabrochando su camisa.

—¿Y tú? —le devolvió la pregunta, imitando los movimientos de Fuji y deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que le molestaba.

—Yo creo que no hay mayor negocio que el placer.

***

Tezuka se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha dejando que el agua se llevara todas sus preocupaciones. El partido había sido intenso, pero ante todo había sido largo. Su brazo se había terminado cargando más de lo previsto y la muñeca le dolía un poco.

—Lo alargaste demasiado —Tezuka cerró los ojos intentando obviar aquella molesta voz que sabía que no venía de su cabeza, sino de los vestuarios— ¿por qué lo hiciste?

_Porque quise_ —hubiera querido decir—, pero en lugar de eso cogió el bote de champú y se echó un poco en la mano. No tardó en aplicárselo en el pelo y frotar con fuerza.

—¿Pretendías probarte algo a ti mismo?

Quizás si lo ignoraba…

—¿Eres consciente de lo que acciones como ésta pueden provocar?

Esta vez la puerta de la ducha se había abierto y un furioso Atobe lo observaba con demasiada animosidad. —Nunca he conocido a alguien más terco que tú. No te defiendes, no dices nada, simplemente sigues ahí, como si nada importara.

—Te olvidas de Echizen —adujo Tezuka, con una sonrisa torcida—, ¿no es lo suficientemente terco?

—Él no es terco, sabe cuándo parar, cuál es el límite. Tú eres terco —añadió Atobe, señalándolo con un dedo.

—¿No lo es, seguro?

—Es arrogante, no terco.

Tezuka suspiró. —Está bien.

—No, no lo está. No me escuchas, ni a mí, ni a nadie. ¿Qué harás si tu codo vuelve a lesionarse?

—Está curado, Atobe. Lo sabes, tú estuviste allí cuando el médico me lo confirmó en la última revisión.

—También te dijo que no lo forzarás, que aunque esté curado siempre hay riesgo de que…

—Vale —lo cortó Tezuka—, está bien. No debí hacerlo.

Atobe suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Nunca debí haber aceptado. No necesito ser tu manager ni el de nadie.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces? —cuestionó Tezuka, terminando de enjuagarse y cogiendo una toalla.

—Porque Ore-sama es el mejor y tú necesitabas al mejor.

Tezuka sonrió mientras se frotaba el pelo con la toalla. —Puedes retirarte cuando quieras Atobe, lo sabes muy bien. Puedo conseguir otro manager.

—¿Y hacer con él lo que quieras? —se burló Atobe—. No haría nada para evitar que cavaras tu propia tumba. ¿Cuántos partidos como éste crees que aguantarías?

—Sé muy bien lo que hago.

Atobe suspiró. Echizen y él eran demasiado parecidos, los dos demasiado autosuficientes para su propio bien, los dos muy errados en lo que a cuestiones profesionales se refería.

—Si lo supieras, hubieses acabado este partido cuando debías haberlo hecho

—No es tan fácil como parece.

Atobe sonrió. —Quizás para otro no, pero para ti sí. A Ore-sama no puedes engañarle, Tezuka.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? —dijo un tanto resentido, ya terminando de vestirse—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —lo apremió Atobe.

—Quizás ya vaya siendo hora de que deje el tenis.

Atobe lo miró con estupor. Tezuka no podía haber dicho aquello, no cuando el tenis fue siempre su vida, su gran sueño. Aunque… Keigo lo miró mejor. Hacía tiempo que Tezuka no jugaba con la misma ilusión, alargaba demasiado los partidos, casi como si quisiese probarse a sí mismo, llevarse al límite.

—Este es tu sueño.

Tezuka miró el reloj que había encima de la puerta; comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Ya no se oía afuera el bullicio del público, ni el suave plop de las pelotas al golpear las raquetas.

—Ya no lo es.

Reconocer aquello, decirlo en voz alta, le costó a Tezuka más de lo que en un principio pensó. Llevaba tiempo planteándoselo, tiempo pensando qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Pero decirlo en voz alta, hacer de aquello una realidad..., se sentía vacío y a la vez liberado.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó—. Esto no es un juego. Muchos tenistas han abandonado y cuando han pretendido volver ya era demasiado tarde, su momento pasó.

Tezuka agarró su bolsa de deporte y se la echó al hombro. —He corrido riesgos mayores en mi vida, Atobe.

Atobe apretó el puño, sabía muy bien a qué se refería Tezuka y aquel comentario no hizo más que confirmarle sus sospechas —Esto no es un juego de niños, Kunimitsu. Aquí los errores se pagan caros. Te juegas tu futuro.

—Nunca fue un juego de niños. —Atobe se sobresaltó. Tezuka había soltado su bolsa de deporte y lo había agarrado de su camisa amenazadoramente. Sabía que no le iba a golpear, pero aún así los ojos furibundos de Tezuka, aquel extraño brillo, no le daba garantías—. Y los pague Atobe, pagué mis errores muy caros. Demasiado.

Tezuka lo soltó y volvió a coger su bolsa. No volvió a mirar atrás. Él ya había dicho lo que quería hacer, el resto era cosa de Keigo.

***

Tres meses después Fuji volvía a subirse en aquel ascensor que le llevaría a la décima planta. Su teléfono móvil último modelo, con pantalla táctil y más prestaciones de las que podía utilizar, comenzó a sonar entonando la melodía de Rachmaninov, lo cual no podía más que significar que Ayaka Furusawa estaba impaciente. No se molestó en cogerlo, ni hizo ningún gesto. Esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor llegara a la décima planta.

Saludó escuetamente a la secretaria con un breve gesto con su mano y fue directo al despacho de Ayaka.

—¿Me esperabas?

Ayaka levantó la vista de sus papeles nada más lo oyó.

—Llegas tarde.

Fuji no le dio importancia, cerró la puerta y fue directo a sentarse en el sillón que había frente a Ayaka. Éste frunció el ceño y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia delante, su ceño fruncido y toda su atención en Fuji. Syusuke se metió indiferente la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, cogió un cigarro de su pitillera y se lo encendió, dejando que esa marea negra se introdujera suavemente por su garganta para luego expulsar el humo con suavidad.

—¿Teníamos una cita?

—Sabes que sí.

—Te dije que quizás vendría. No que fuera a venir —le recordó. Volvió a inhalar el humo y esta vez lo expulsó directo al rostro a Ayaka. Éste hizo un gesto con la mano para deshacerse de él. Odiaba el tabaco, algo que Fuji sabía perfectamente—. Quizás no recuerdas las reglas de nuestro acuerdo.

Ayaka se tensó. —Las recuerdo, pero no fui yo quien las impuso.

—Pero las aceptaste, ¿no?

—Sí, pero quizás no esté dispuesto a seguir aceptándolas.

Fuji volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca y a inhalar el humo. Aún con la sonrisa en la boca. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que volvía a expulsar el humo.

—Entonces quizás vaya siendo hora de que me vaya.

—¡No! —la respuesta de Ayaka fue inmediata. Su rostro estaba un poco más pálido y la mandíbula la tenía ligeramente apretada.

Fuji amplió su sonrisa. Lo tenía justo donde quería. —Sin reglas no hay trato. Lo sabes desde el principio, nunca te engañé al respecto.

—Puedo pagar más. Sabes que puedo. Sólo dime cuál es tu precio y lo pagaré.

La sonrisa de Fuji se apagó, sus ojos ahora abiertos fijos es Ayaka, con aquella intensa mirada que no hacía presagiar nada bueno. —No tienes lo suficiente para pagar mi precio.

Ayaka sonrió. Los negocios eran lo suyo, había cerrado acuerdos millonarios, administrado más propiedades de lo que se podía considerar decente. —Tengo mucho dinero Fuji, tú sólo dime cuánto y te lo daré.

Fuji volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sonreír otra vez. Ayaka nunca comprendería, en su mundo no había nada más allá del dinero. Si algo le gustaba, lo compraba, no había nada más. No podía concebir nada más.

—¿Sabes lo que soy, Ayaka? —Fuji lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza; dubitativo, ante lo cual Ayaka cabeceó afirmativamente—. ¿Qué soy?

Ayaka carraspeó y tras un breve momento de pausa dijo: —Mi amante.

Syusuke rió brevemente —Sabes que no. Prueba otra vez, vamos Ayaka, no sientas vergüenza por decirlo. Los dos sabemos que antes que yo hubo otros.

Furusawa tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. Eso era algo que no le gustaba reconocer, algo que quería cambiar y a lo cual Fuji se rehusaba.

—Un puto.

—Ummm — Fuji se llevó la mano a la boca, dubitativo—. Sabes, creo que ya sé cuál es el problema. —Miró a Ayaka el cual lo observaba detenidamente, intentando descifrar lo que Fuji escondía en aquella mente—. ¿Sabes cuál es? —éste negó con la cabeza, por lo que Fuji prosiguió—. Es un problema de conceptos, Ayaka.

—¿De conceptos? —repitió Furusawa un tanto confundido.

—Sí. Resulta que las putas follan por dinero… como yo —añadió en el último momento—. Pero a diferencia de ellas yo elijo: quién, cuándo y dónde.

—Algunas putas también pueden decidir eso.

—Sí, Ayaka. Pero a diferencia de ellas yo podría ser el hombre de negocios que hay detrás del escritorio, podría ser como tú, Furusawa. Cuando me preguntaste qué sabía hacer te lo dije; puedo ser un hombre de negocios, en resumidas cuentas.

Furusawa rió, como si aquello fuera una mera broma, pero la intensa mirada de Fuji sobre él, aquella extinta sonrisa, provocaron que sus carcajadas murieran en su garganta. —¿Entonces por qué no eres un hombre de negocios como yo, Fuji? Si tan capacitado te ves, ¿por qué no lo eres?

—Porque al final yo no quiero ser como tú. A los ojos del mundo ser una prostituta o un prostituto —sonrió ante esto último— está peor considerado que ser un hombre de negocios. Ser una puta es algo sucio ¿no? —Fuji rió, con el cigarro momentáneamente olvidado en su mano—. Pero para mí; a mis ojos, tu dinero está más manchado que el mío. Los dos nos vendemos, no te equivoques. Yo el cuerpo, tú el alma.

Ayaka apretó los puños. Más enfurecido de lo que recordaba haber estado en meses.

—Yo no me vendo —replicó, masticando cada una de sus palabras.

—Ummn ¿Ahh, no? ¿Qué me dices de esas viviendas que desalojaste porque según tú y el juez estaban en ruinas? Ohh —añadió, llevándose la mano a la boca y haciendo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa—, qué casualidad que una semana más tarde el edificio estaba rehabilitado, sin necesidad de demolición ni nada y otras personas ocupaban esos apartamentos. ¿Qué pasó con esa gente? ¿No pagaban lo suficiente? Ummm, creo recordar que te ataba a ellos un contrato de alquiler antiguo, quizás eso te impedía aumentarles el alquiler. Pero qué importaba que no tuvieran medios para pagar más. ¿Acaso es ése tu problema? No, por supuesto que no —añadió con un gesto de disgusto—. Y oye, ¿qué tal el juez? Lo vi con un coche alemán nuevo la semana pasada, era _precioso_ —dijo remarcando la última palabra.

—Cómo… —comenzó, pero cesó al ver la sonrisa torcida de Fuji.

—Y dime Ayaka, ¿quién se vende: tú o yo? ¿Quién puede dormir con su conciencia limpia?

—Fuji…

—Puede que yo me abra de piernas Ayaka, pero tengo la conciencia muy limpia.

Furusawa se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos. Fuji no era como los otros, tal y como él acababa de hacérselo ver. Lo intuía, pero nunca quiso verlo. Aún así… no quería perderlo. Fuji había sido para él como una droga, siempre quería más, mucho más, tanto que haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para tenerlo a su lado.

—Haré lo que sea Fuji —dijo, obviando el anterior tema y centrándose en lo que le importaba—. Pero te quiero en exclusiva. Dime qué quieres y lo tendrás. Un coche, una casa. Lo que quieras.

Fuji rió —Lo que deseo, lo que quiero, tú no me lo puedes dar. Nadie puede.

***

—¿Has averiguado quién es?

—Un diseñador —le contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

El silencio se hizo pesado durante unos segundos. El móvil gris plateado extraplano aún en su oreja, la mano que lo sujetaba tensa. —¿Alguien importante?

—Sí.

Dudó. —Hazlo.

—Pero jefe…

—Hazlo.

La otra persona se quedó callada unos instantes. —Jefe, él no parece… Fuji no parece que le…

—No —se rió, como si la posibilidad de que Fuji pudiera sentir algo por aquel diseñador fuera impensable—, dudo que esté con él por algo más allá de su influencia, su dinero o su poder.

—¿Entonces por qué…? —La otra persona dejó la pregunta a medio, sabiendo que con ella traspasaría aquella barrera jefe-subordinado que Ayaka siempre establecía tan firmemente.

—Hazlo. Sólo un susto, ya sabes, lo suficiente para que sepa que no debe tocar lo que no es suyo.

—Está bien.

***

—Me encanta esta camisa.

Fuji miró a su compañero Katsuo con una sonrisa.

—Te encantan todas.

Katsuo rió al tiempo que deslizaba aquel suave tejido por su rostro —Ryota prometió comprarme todas las camisas que quisiera si me portaba “bien” —puntualizó, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —cuestionó Fuji riendo. Sabía qué significaba portarse _bien_ en su oficio: ser dulce, obediente y abrirse de piernas cuando el cliente lo solicitaba. Quizás por eso él nunca había podido estar con clientes como Ryota; _portarse bien_ no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Katsuo pestañeó coquetamente. —Digamos que tengo un guardarropa nuevo.

Fuji rió esta vez con más fuerza, llamando la atención del resto de clientes sobre ellos. —Siempre pensé que _portarse bien_ no llevaba a ningún lado.

—¿Y portarse mal sí?

—Portarte mal te hace llegar un poco más lejos en la vida, pero nunca te deja volver atrás.

Katsuo dejó de sonreír y lo miró algo consternado. —Creí que lo habías olvidado.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo acariciando su pitillera. Katsuo ya no sonreía como era habitual en él, lo miraba preocupado, con la camisa olvidada en su mano —Yo también.

—¿Y qué te hizo recordarlo?

Como si todo fuera fruto de una broma del destino Fuji rió —Ayaka.

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó Katsuo sorprendido.

—No. Fue por algo que me dijo.

—Bueno, pues olvídalo —dijo Katsuo pragmático—, ¿él se fue, no?

—Sí, pero no es tan fácil olvidar.

—Nadie dice que lo sea —coincidió—, pero pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue nunca lleva a algún lado. Además, tienes a Ayaka y a tu diseñador que te consienten todos tus caprichos aún siendo malo —bromeó Katsuo guiñándole un ojo

Fuji rió ante esto y Katsuo recuperó su sonrisa —¿Tiene queja el señor tengo un guardarropa nuevo?

—Dejaré de quejarme cuando sea el señor tengo un porche nuevo. —bromeó Katsuo.

—O cuando consigas a tu príncipe azul.

—O cuando consiga a mi príncipe azul —corroboró Katsuo y ambos rieron.

Katsuo cogió la camisa que tenía en su mano y fue a dejarla al mostrador junto al resto de prendas elegidas. Fuji observó todas aquellas prendas; la diversidad de colores, lo distintas que eran entre sí y los distintos materiales: seda, algodón, látex, cuero… y amplió su sonrisa. Katsuo era bello, sexy y tenía algo, quizás su explosiva y alegre personalidad, que atraía a sus clientes como polillas a la luz, pero era demasiado llamativo para otro tipo de clientes, el tipo de clientes con los que él se relacionaba.

Miró la hora, casi las dos de la tarde. Su diseñador —tal y como a él le gustaba llamarlo— debería estar ya esperándolo cerca del restaurante donde habían acordado comer juntos ese día. Una buena comida, una buena charla y una tarde de sexo desenfrenado, siempre conseguían que un nuevo diseño fuera hecho casi por arte de magia. Fuji era para Nibori su musa.

Con un leve gesto de mano Fuji se despidió de Katsuo y éste, con un leve, _sé malo_ , también hizo lo propio.

El restaurante estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir andando, el cielo despejado y una ligera brisa que invitaba a andar y a disfrutar del paisaje urbano.

Llegó al restaurante sólo cinco minutos después de la hora acordada. Nibori, su diseñador, agitó la mano en cuanto lo vio. Estaba justo en la puerta del restaurante, con su pelo negro ligeramente alborotado, su camisa azul supuestamente desteñida y unos pantalones negros anchos. Nibori tenía cerca de los cuarenta años y una carrera más que consolidada para un diseñador de su edad. Era atrevido, y aportaba un nuevo y refrescante aire a aquella moda tan convencional.

Nibori le hizo un breve gesto para indicarle que se esperara, le gustaba cruzar la avenida para darle un largo y húmedo beso a Fuji mientras comprobaba que todo estuviera donde tenía que estar. La sonrisa pegada a su boca, su culo igual de respingón y aquél aroma que parecía volver loco a Nibori.

Fuji se quedó allí observándolo, el semáforo no tardó en darles luz verde a los peatones y su diseñador en aceptar eso como una invitación para reunirse con Fuji. Cruzó casi corriendo adelantando al resto de transeúntes, Syusuke rió divertido ante aquel colegial comportamiento instantes antes de que su sonrisa se evaporara.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquel coche se acercaba a toda velocidad. El vehículo no aminoraba, su conductor no parecía ser consciente de todos aquellos peatones, del resto de vehículos parados, ni de que tenía su semáforo en rojo. Él se quedó allí, estático, mientras observaba aquella escena a cámara lenta. El coche, un viejo y casi ruinoso vehículo negro, pasó casi por encima de Nibori. No frenó en ningún momento, no se detuvo, siguió su camino sin importar a quién dejó en el suelo tirado.

Fuji corrió a su lado. El diseñador sangraba copiosamente, a penas se mantenía en la conciencia para susurrarle a Fuji que estuviera tranquilo, que se calmara, que estaba bien. No tardó en perder la conciencia mientras todo el mundo se amontonaba para ver cómo se encontraba. Nadie vio la matrícula, nadie vio quién fue. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las sirenas de las ambulancias se oyeron. Una hora después Fuji observaría en la sala de espera del hospital la sangre tiñendo su ropa mientras Nibori era operado de urgencia.

***

Dos semanas más tarde, a las dos en punto, Fuji entraba en aquella blanca habitación de hospital con una orquídea en la mano, la flor favorita de Nibori. Éste le sonrió y alargó la mano que no llevaba escayolada hacía Fuji, el cual la tomó al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón que había a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

Nibori sonrió no sin hacer una mueca de dolor. —Hay un enfermero guapísimo que viene a bañarme todos los días y un chico espectacular que viene todos los días a las dos a darme de comer, ¿dónde podría estar mejor?

Fuji también sonrió y comenzó a preparar la bandeja que las enfermeras ya habían llevado. —Ummm, ¿debo comenzar a ponerme celoso?

—¿Tú también quieres que el chico guapísimo te bañe? —se burló.

Fuji aceptó la broma y pinchó un trozo de muslo de pollo con el tenedor y se lo ofreció. Repitió la misma rutina de siempre, casi las mismas bromas. Un poco de compañía y un poco de conversación y después se iba con un breve _hasta mañana_ y un beso en los labios. Nada había cambiado en esas dos semanas. Nada, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y el tenedor se cayó de sus manos hasta ir a parar al suelo.

—¿Sí? —Fuji contestó tan pronto hubo recogido el tenedor del suelo. El teléfono estaba justo a su lado, al lado del cabezal de la cama.

—¿Se encuentra ahí el señor Nibori? —la voz era ronca, gruesa, un tanto profunda.

Fuji le dio el teléfono a Nibori con una pequeña sonrisa. —Es para ti.

El rostro de Nibori pasó de esa pseudo alegría de los últimos días a una palidez casi enfermiza. Clavó su mirada en Fuji casi como si el mismo Fausto estuviera poseyéndolo en aquel preciso instante. Dijo unos escuetos _sí_ y nada más. Su palidez dejó pasó a un verde enfermizo y finalmente a un tenso silencio cuando el teléfono fue colgado. Comió poco y mal. Fuji se despidió con un leve _hasta mañana_ y un beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente Nibori no estaba en su habitación, nadie supo decirle dónde estaba. Ni una nota, ni un hasta luego, ni nada. Nibori simplemente había desaparecido.

***

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Atobe se encogió de hombros indiferente, al tiempo que cogía una copa de champan que el camarero les ofrecía. —Es una fiesta benéfica.

Tezuka observó aquel glamuroso salón, a los camareros con sus trajes impecables y se cuestionó cuánto de aquel dinero realmente iría a parar a una obra de caridad; fuera cual fuera. —¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?

Atobe sonrió con todo el descaro del mundo —Echizen no quería venir. No le gustan las fiestas. No le gustan este tipo de fiestas —puntualizó.

—¿Y a mí sí?

—Bueno, tú pasas demasiado tiempo regodeándote en tu propia miseria, pensé que te gustaría ver cómo mientras tanto los demás disfrutaban de la vida.

Tezuka bufó. Atobe conservaba intacta su innata delicadeza. —¿No querías venir solo? —le cuestionó Tezuka, sabiendo que su ex manager siempre había ido a aquellas fiestas con hombres demasiado bellos colgados de su brazo, al menos hasta que Echizen se coló en su vida como un ventisca. El mismo Echizen que odiaba ser mostrado como un trofeo.

Atobe sonrió con descaro. —No, no quería venir solo. Pero además, creo que necesitabas salir.

Tezuka aceptó aquello, sabiendo que Atobe no daría su brazo a torcer y que una discusión de esa índole sólo le causaría dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y para qué recaudan dinero? —se interesó Tezuka, al tiempo que cogía él también una copa de champan y procuraba relajarse.

Atobe se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa?

—Supongo que no.

Y dudaba que al resto de los allí presentes le importara. Todos reían y bebían como si no hubiera un mañana. Los observó con detenimiento; las mujeres llevaban vestidos largos de todas las tonalidades, desde el azul cielo al rojo pasión, los hombres de negro riguroso sólo con un pequeño toque de color en sus chalecos, como el morado de Atobe o el amarillo chillón de aquel hombre con una barriga demasiado abultada para ser un altruista que cuidaba de los niños desnutridos. Hipocresía.

—Además, hay un hombre que quiero que conozcas, va a realizar una campaña publicitaria para concienciar a la gente sobre la necesidad de donar dinero a causas humanitarias.

—Un altruista, sin duda —se burló Tezuka.

Atobe había tardado más de lo que pensaba en mostrar sus propias intenciones. Ante el comentario irónico de Tezuka había levantado su copa en un leve brindis, manteniendo en todo momento su sonrisa torcida. —Un santo, como yo.

Tezuka resopló. —No me digas —dijo con cierto tono de retintín—. Y seguro que ese altruista quiere que yo colabore con su causa.

Keigo fingió mirar hacia otro lado observando a los invitados antes de responder —En realidad quiere más que eso.

—¿A sí? —Se interesó Kunimitsu—. Qué se supone que tengo yo que le pueda interesar.

—Quiere que vuelvas a jugar.

La sonrisa burlesca de Tezuka desapareció. Fuera quien fuera esa persona, no había causa supuestamente humanitaria que le hiciera volver a jugar, no había absolutamente nada, ni una razón, ni un motivo, que hiciera que él, Kunimitsu Tezuka, volviera a pisar una pista de tenis. Se bebió lo que quedaba del champan de un trago y fijó su mirada furiosa en Atobe antes de dejar la copa en la bandeja del camarero que pasaba por ahí.

—Dile que lo olvide.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Tezuka—. ¿Te has quedado momentáneamente mudo? ¿Has perdido todo sentido del juicio? ¿El gran Ore-sama ya es incapaz de diferenciar lo que es la realidad de lo que es una simple quimera?

Atobe ignoró el deliberado insulto. Dejó su copa en la misma bandeja donde Tezuka había dejado la suya y cogió otra más. La necesitaba.

—Él tiene algo que tú quieres.

—¿Las puertas del cielo abiertas?

Atobe rió esta vez. Sus carcajadas hicieron que casi se atragantara con el trago que acababa de darle a su copa y Kunimitsu pensó un instante que eso no hubiera estado del todo mal. A pesar de la situación, que parecía a ojos de otros un intercambio de pullas entre amigos acompañadas de unas cuantas risas, la situación era tensa.

Atobe sabía mejor que nadie sus razones para abandonar, hacía ya algunos meses, el mundo del tenis, para desvincularse todo lo que pudo. Sabía mejor que nadie que nunca volvería a ello, fuera la razón que fuera y aún así había decidido escuchar la proposición de esa _alma caritativa,_ algún rico demasiado pagado de sí mismo.

—Las del infierno. Un lugar bonito donde pasar una larga estancia, pensé que te gustaría volver a ver a tu Fausto particular.

—¿Mi Fausto? —preguntó Tezuka confuso. —¿Ayaka es mi Fausto?

Keigo rió otra vez —Créeme, no lo es.

Tezuka iba a volver a preguntar cuando una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió.

—Señor Atobe, veo que ha venido… acompañado. Tal y como me prometió.

Atobe sonrió —Ore-sama siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Sí, ya veo —el alma caritativa se volvió hacia Tezuka, y con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para ser verdadera, se presentó— Ayaka Furusawa, y tú debes de ser el famoso tenista Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y se estudiaron casi imperceptiblemente. Ante la madurez de Ayaka, un joven deportista con mirada severa y gesto estoico. Tezuka le echó un leve vistazo a Atobe, que observaba constantemente el salón como si buscara a una persona en concreto, cuando Ayaka, el altruista, estaba ya allí, justo como Keigo parecía querer hacía unos instantes.

—¿Te ha comentado algo Atobe? —Furusawa tenía una voz baja y profunda y el brillo de sus ojos hacía recordar el de los viejos Yakuzas. Era el típico hombre sin escrúpulos que Tezuka siempre había detestado y el tipo de hombre que no encajaba con obras de caridad, no si ello no le reportaba algún tipo de beneficio, lo cual no ponía en duda.

—Me ha comentado que querías que volviera a jugar.

Ayaka sonrió. —Sí, he pensado que el partido podría ser quizás dentro de dos semanas, lo suficiente para poder organizarlo todo y poner las entradas a la venta, además, he pensado que tu oponente podría ser…

—No.

La negación firme y escueta cortó toda la diatriba de Ayaka. Se quedó callado y confuso mirando a Tezuka, sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquello. Kunimitsu, al ver aquel desconcierto decidió continuar.

—No voy a jugar. Le dejé muy claro a Atobe que mi retirada era definitiva.

—Pero… —el hombre parecía más furioso que consternado y Tezuka pensó, acertadamente, que aquel sujeto no estaba acostumbrado a una negación y menos a una tan contundente como la suya—. Hable de ello con Atobe y me dijo que no habría ningún problema, es más, ya hay ciertos trámites que se están comenzando a hacer.

Tezuka volvió a mirar a Atobe, el cual no parecía estar muy pendiente de su conversación, seguía mirando el salón en busca de algo y en ningún momento le dirigía una mirada, ni siquiera de reojo.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Es una obra benéfica —aquel sujeto parecía más desagradable por momentos, sus palabras eran casi escupidas y su rostro se volvía más arrugado mientras su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más.

—Dígame –comenzó Tezuka, fijando su impertérrita mirada sobre la de Ayaka—, ¿cuánto de ese dinero recaudado iría a parar a esa obra benéfica? ¿Todo?

Ayaka tragó y apretó los puños —Por supuesto que no, hay un porcentaje que debe ir destinado a cubrir gastos, sueldos del personal…

—¿Y su sueldo?

Ayaka apretó aún más los puños si cabe y a Tezuka no le cupo ninguna duda de que si pudiera ahora mismo le habría dado un puñetazo.

—Por supuesto que usted también cobrará —aseguró Ayaka, pensando que ese había sido siempre el principal problema—. Sólo díganos cuál es su precio.

Tezuka cogió otra de las copas que un camarero les ofreció, más por la necesidad de tener algo en sus manos que por la de beber. Creía que de no ser así ya habría zarandeado a aquel vejestorio prepotente.

—Creía que en las obras benéficas los implicados más allegados no cobraban, que la mayor parte del dinero iba destinado a la causa.

Ayaka miró a Atobe buscando apoyo, pero éste parecía querer seguir ignorándolos.

—Por supuesto, sólo quería decir que si usted quería…

—Sé lo que quería decir —le cortó. Ambos se miraron con hostilidad pero Tezuka prefirió seguir, para poder así dar el tema por concluido—. ¿Y quién sería mi oponente?—miró a Atobe antes de poner sus dudas sobre la mesa—. ¿Ryoma Echizen?

—Syusuke Fuji.

La voz ya no era la baja y profunda de hacía unos instantes, sino una suave, casi melódica, que Tezuka ya sólo oía en sueños. El interlocutor no tardó en aparecer en escena. La mirada de Atobe ya estaba ahí, su objetivo encontrado. Syusuke Fuji, con un traje gris plata y una camisa de seda blanca, había aparecido casi por arte de magia ante sus ojos. Su sonrisa escondiendo como siempre mil misterios, sus ojos cerrados, su pelo suave y lacio y su mano desagradablemente cogida por aquel vejestorio prepotente.

—Tezuka te presentó a tu oponente, Syusuke Fuji.

Atobe debía saberlo. Tezuka lo miró con intensidad descubriendo por fin la extraña actitud de Keigo. Éste había estado desde un principio buscando a Fuji, sabiendo en todo momento que él debía ser su oponente en aquel partido benéfico. Desvío la atención de su ex mánager centrándola esta vez en Syusuke, y en la familiaridad con la que Ayaka lo trataba, algo que le enfermaba. No sabía qué pretendían: Fuji o el propio Atobe, pero él no estaba dispuesto a entrar en aquel juego. Le gustaba saber por dónde pisaba y en ese caso el suelo era demasiado resbaladizo. Había estado años sin saber nada de Syusuke, años sin saber su paradero y ahora que lo veía, agarrado de Ayaka, con su sonrisa intacta y aquella frialdad, no estaba tan seguro de haber querido encontrarlo realmente. A veces los recuerdos son más dulces que la realidad

—Me temo que tendréis que buscar a otro. Yo no acepto.

—Le aseguro —comenzó Ayaka, su tono enfurecido—, que Syusuke es un excelente tenista. Quizás no sea reconocido a nivel internacional como usted, pero es de los mejores de este país.

Aquella familiaridad no hizo más que aseverar la determinación de Tezuka. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Fuji lo agarró del brazo.

—Si nos disculpáis —Fuji no esperó una confirmación por parte de Ayaka o Atobe, ni siquiera del propio Tezuka. Lo dirigió donde quería, afuera, a los jardines, a la oscuridad de estos, a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos y dónde pudieran hablar con privacidad.

Tezuka hizo un brusco movimiento con el brazo nada más llegaron para que lo soltara y Fuji así lo hizo.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no —aseveró Tezuka.

—¿No qué? —cuestionó—. No quieres saludar a un viejo amigo. No quieres jugar al tenis conmigo o no quieres estar aquí.

Tezuka calló durante un momento, aún intentando asimilar lo que había visto allí adentro, queriendo estar equivocado —¿Tú sabías que yo sería el otro jugador?

—Yo dije que tú debías ser el otro jugador —le aseguró.

Eso lo desconcertó. Fuji parecía saber que él estaba en el país y aún así no había intentado ponerse en contacto con él ni una sola vez.

—¿Por qué? —Fuji sonrió más ampliamente como si hubiera estado años esperando aquello, como si realmente lo disfrutara.

—Porque el mejor modo de deshacerte de tus demonios es enfrentándote a ellos.

Su Fausto, subido desde el mismo infierno para atormentarlo.

—Todo esto, toda esta farsa, para que tú te puedas enfrentar a tus demonios —cuestionó.

Fuji lo miró con diversión. Ahí estaba Tezuka, serio, ecuánime, pragmático, el mejor ejemplo del saber estar, aún cuando se muriera por preguntar, por saber.

—¿Realmente crees que organizaría una obra benéfica sólo para volverte a ver? —Fuji rió al tiempo que Tezuka se tensaba—. Yo no he organizado nada, yo sólo soy un… invitado.

—No parecías eso —le informó—, de hecho parecías algo más que un invitado.

—¿Algo más? ¿Como qué? —Tezuka se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos fijos en Fuji, analizándolo, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Su amante.

El prodigio rompió en carcajadas ante lo irreal de la situación. Tezuka había tenido siempre un modo peculiar de decir las cosas, sincero y a la vez comedido. Ambos sabían que él no era un amante. No lo fue de Tezuka, no lo sería de nadie. Quizá, por la amistad que una vez los unió, Tezuka se había comedido más de lo acostumbrado, quizá por ello no había querido llamar las cosas por su nombre, pero la realidad, aquella más que deliberada familiaridad, tuvo que dejarle a Tezuka muy claro qué era ahora él.

—Su puta.

Nada. Tezuka seguía impávido, como si aquella noticia no fuera más que otra esquela en un periódico, alguien lejano, desconocido. Sin embargo Fuji lo conocía, podía ver en el brillo contenido de sus ojos la rabia que ellos escondían, podía ver la inusual palidez de sus puños, la fuerza que estos hacían. Su postura pétrea, sus pies casi clavados al suelo como único sustento. Tezuka no era tan impermeable como pretendía.

De pronto la postura de Tezuka pareció aflojarse ligeramente, sus pies se movieron apenas unos milímetros, pero fueron lo suficientes para que Fuji los observara, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca o quizás más indescifrables y su boca con una ligera sonrisa que parecía querer burlarse de la seguridad de Syusuke, como si él supiera algo que el prodigio desconociera.

—Tú nunca serás una puta, Fuji.

Eso sí lo desconcertó. Fuji lo miró un tanto sorprendido antes de volver a sonreír. Tezuka podría seguir pensando que él era un niño bueno, con una sonrisa siempre en su cara y un sitio en su cama para él, pero ya no era así. No, los años pasados no perdonan, no dejan que vuelvas a enmendar tus errores.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras Tezuka, pero la realidad no cambiará por ello.

Tezuka lo seguía mirando con aquella ligera sonrisa inusual en él. —¿Entonces te acuestas con cualquiera por dinero no Fuji?

Syusuke abrió sus ojos clavando su penetrante mirada en la de Tezuka. —Yo elijo, quién, cuándo y dónde.

Kunimitsu pareció ponderar aquello, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó a Fuji detenidamente, como si aquella confesión tuviera algo que no encajara con lo que él hubiera supuesto o como si simplemente quisiera que sus nervios perdieran la templanza que los caracterizaba.

—¿Cuál es el requisito?

—Yo soy quien pone las reglas. Quien elijo.

Tezuka pareció sonreír más ampliamente ante aquello. Observó a Fuji detenidamente esta vez, desde sus inmaculados zapatos hasta su traje gris en contraste con el del resto de los invitados. Fuji siempre había sido distinto al resto de los mortales, quizás fuera un ángel caído en desgracia o quizás - como el mismo Atobe se había encargado de definir - su Fausto particular.

—Está bien, acepto.

Fuji lo miró sin comprender, o sin querer hacerlo, ante la ambigüedad de Tezuka.

—¿Qué?

Ante eso Tezuka amplió su sonrisa, como si todas sus preguntas hubieran sido respondidas a la vez —Dile a Ayaka que acepto —Fuji no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente se quedó mirándole, directo a los ojos, intentando leer en su mente el laberinto que Tezuka siempre fue para él—.Y dile —prosiguió—, que negocie los detalles con Atobe. Mi precio es elevado, díselo.

—Es una obra benéfica —le recordó Fuji.

—No debes preocuparte —dijo Tezuka, al tiempo que daba la vuelta para irse—, Ayaka sabe que las cosas buenas se pagan caras.

***

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —Tezuka hizo la pregunta mientras Atobe conducía. No había esperado ni un segundo para salir de aquella fiesta y casi ni había esperado a Keigo para ello. Ahora este lo llevaba a su casa mientras Tezuka seguía meditando sobre la situación. No había esperado ver allí a Fuji, no había esperado verlo nunca más.

—Desde hace casi un mes.

Tezuka lo pensó. Atobe debía de estar esperando el momento oportuno para soltar esa bomba. Él nunca hubiera sospechado de ello. El que Echizen no quisiera ir a una de las tantas fiestas a las que Atobe asistía era como mínimo normal; el que llevara a Tezuka en su lugar, lógico; y el que decidiera guardarse ese secreto para él, retorcido, pero muy propio de Ore-sama.

—¿Desde que Ayaka te tanteó?

Keigo sonrió —Desde que yo lo tanteé —Tezuka no dijo nada y Atobe suspiró. Era difícil mantener una conversación con quien no colabora activamente en ella—. Ayaka está metido en más de un negocio turbio. Una de las compañías con las que yo negocio se negó a acceder a las peticiones de Ayaka.

Dejó ahí la frase; si Tezuka quería saber algo más debería preguntar. Aquello no era igual de divertido cuando la otra persona no cooperaba.

—¿Y qué hizo Ayaka?

—El hijo mayor del dueño de la compañía disfrutó de una maravillosa estancia en el hospital.

—¿Y Fuji está…?

—No —lo cortó Atobe, antes de que tuviera que hacer esa pregunta que sabía dolía a Tezuka más de lo que quería admitir—. Fuji no sabe nada de esos negocios y si lo sabe… apenas es consciente de la magnitud de estos.

***

—¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí.

—¿Y accedió?

Fuji dudó un instante antes de responder. —Me pidió que te dijera que las cosas buenas se pagan caras, como ya sabes.

Ayaka amplió su sonrisa. —Sabía que entraría en razón, sabe lo que le conviene.

***

Tezuka fue al mismo bar que frecuentaba cuando estaba estudiando, se sentó en la misma mesa y pidió el mismo capuchino que antaño; descafeinado, cremoso y con canela. El bar estaba un poco concurrido, debido a que era la hora de almorzar y esa era una zona de negocios. Hombres y mujeres trajeados, con maletines de cuero, o meros currantes con sus monos azules, se mezclaban entre risas, cotilleos y el murmullo general que a Tezuka extrañamente siempre le había relajado.

Años antes, él se había citado allí con Fuji con la clara determinación de comunicarle que se iba a Europa con el objetivo de convertirse en uno de los mejores tenistas. Había sido en esa misma mesa. Tezuka le había contado aquello a Fuji esperando algún tipo de alegría por parte del otro. Fuji se había dedicado a escucharlo en silencio, en contra de su habitual optimismo, y Tezuka a imaginarse aquel brillante futuro, su sueño hecho realidad a base de duro trabajo.

Se había ido dispuesto a regresar, a mantener aquella amistad con Fuji, a seguir viéndose, pero éste había desaparecido de su vida tan pronto como traspasó las puertas del bar. A partir de ahí no había podido localizarlo, ni él ni Atobe, quien le había dicho una vez que no _se puede encontrar a quien no quiere ser encontrado_. Aún así él había insistido sin lograrlo. Años después volvería a Japón para renunciar a su sueño.

—¿Querías verme?

Tezuka le hizo una señal con la cabeza y Fuji se sentó con reticencia en la silla que había frente a Tezuka. El camarero; un hombre alto y un poco grueso, le tomó nota del café solo que quería y se fue a prepararlo. Ya no iba tan elegante como en la fiesta benéfica, no llevaba el traje gris ni todos aquellos artificios, la persona que tenía delante era Fuji, con un rostro más severo o quizás más cansado y una sonrisa no tan deslumbrante como había unos años.

—Sí, gracias por venir.

El camarero dejó enfrente de Fuji el café solicitado y se fue con la bandeja a servir en otra mesa. Tezuka observó como Fuji se llevaba la taza a los labios y sorbía un poco sin echarle una pizca de azúcar.

—Antes te gustaba muy azucarado.

Fuji arrugó un poco el ceño centrando su atención en Tezuka —Antes era antes y ahora es ahora, Tezuka. Las cosas cambian.

Tezuka quiso dejar aquella batalla de lado, al menos de momento. Los motivos por los que había citado a Fuji eran otros muy distintos y no pensaba irse o dejar ir a Fuji antes de poder hacerlo. Removió su café despacio mientras pensaba en las palabras apropiadas. Fuji lo seguía mirando en silencio, expectante.

—¿Sabes quién es Ayaka Furusawa?

Fuji rió ante lo absurdo —Él que me folla.

Las palabras duras y directas hicieron que Tezuka arrugara el ceño y se llevara la taza a los labios. Quizás una copa de whisky hubiera sido mejor que el café, o al menos más efectivo.

—¿No sabes nada de sus negocios?

Fuji sonrió. Así que por eso estaba allí Tezuka. Su sonrisa se amplió hasta convertirse en una leve carcajada, aquella situación le parecía además de cómica, ridícula.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para advertirme que Ayaka es un hombre malo, que no me acerque a él?

A pesar de la ironía, la realidad era esa. —Sí.

La respuesta de Tezuka fue escueta y directa. Dejó la taza en la mesa y esperó.

—Parece ilógico que seas precisamente tú quien me advierta de que Ayaka me puede hacer daño. Tú, de entre todas las personas.

—Hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere. No tiene escrúpulos —dijo Tezuka, ignorando la anterior afirmación de Fuji.

—¿Acaso no todos hacemos eso?

—¿A cualquier precio? —Tezuka lo miró sin comprender.

—A cualquier precio —confirmó Fuji.

—¿Tú lo harías? ¿Harías cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, para conseguir lo que quieres?

Fuji bufó —Soy una puta, Tezuka, aunque no lo quieras ver, ¿no crees que eso es hacer cualquier cosa?

—Lo que realmente pienso es que tú crees que eres una puta.

Esta vez Fuji rió a carcajadas mezclándose su risa con el murmullo del ambiente.

—Siempre viste lo que querías ver.

—¿Y qué veo?

—Al Fuji de hace unos años. El que venía a este bar y te escuchaba, al que esperaba pacientemente a que te dieras cuenta de…

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Tezuka.

—¿Aún no lo sabes?

Tezuka miró a la barra, al camarero atareado, a la gente que comenzaba a dispersarse y otra vez a él.

—No en ese momento, no hasta que, hasta que…

—¿Desaparecí?

—Sí.

—Tarde.

Tezuka no respondió a eso, se volvió a llevar la taza a los labios y a sumergirse en el pasado, en el momento en que su destino cambió tras una mala decisión.

—¿Si te lo hubiera pedido, habrías venido?

—¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—Necesito saberlo.

Fuji se llevó su amargó café a los labios y sorbió un poco. —Te hubiera dicho que no, pero después, tu habrías ido a mi casa, me habrías dicho que querías que fuera no porque me necesitaras a tu lado, sino porque me querías; habríamos follado toda la noche de una puta vez y yo hubiera ido a Europa, América o al fin del mundo —Tezuka cerró los ojos y Fuji decidió seguir para dar ese tema por zanjado—. Pero yo nunca tuve cabida en tu vida. Sólo el tenis.

—Syusuke… —comenzó Tezuka.

—Fuji —le corrigió.

—Fuji, yo no sabía… no me imaginé.

—Ése es el problema —le cortó Fuji—, tú nunca sabes nada. ¿Pensabas que estaría aquí siempre para ti? —Rió amargamente ante lo ridículo de aquel pensamiento—. Podría haber competido con cualquiera: Sanada, Atobe, Echizen… cualquiera —remarcó—, pero no contra algo tan intangible como el tenis, no contra un huracán, no contra esa pasión.

—Pero yo… —Tezuka posó sus dos manos en la taza fría de café.

—¿Tú qué? —Apremió Fuji— ¿También me amabas? —se burló—. No soy tan idiota Tezuka, tú no amas a nadie. Pero ya eres un gran tenista ¿no? —Inquirió—, un reconocido tenista a nivel mundial. Tu sueño hecho realidad.

—Lo soy —reconoció.

Fuji lo miró, su sonrisa desvanecida hacía tiempo. —Entonces qué haces aquí. Qué quieres.

—Quiero que te alejes de Ayaka.

Fuji lo miró con fastidio. La actitud de Tezuka no había cambiado desde que se había sentado enfrente suyo, seguía reivindicando lo mismo, la misma actitud seria, comedida, la misma impasibilidad que tanto le frustraba, la misma que le había llevado a tomar aquella decisión drástica hacía ya algunos años.

—No.

—Es un… —Tezuka dudó unos instantes, buscando la palabra apropiada—, mafioso.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —se burló, llevándose la mano al pelo y apoyando el codo en la mesa.

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? —Cuestionó—, que a mí, lo que tú pienses, lo que te importe o no, me trae sin cuidado. Seguiré con Ayaka porque de él sé que esperar, porque me paga y porque quiero. Yo pongo las reglas, ¿recuerdas?

Fuji se levantó de la mesa dejando en ella unas monedas para el café.

—Fuji, espera.

No se volvió, pero sí se detuvo. Apretó los puños, ya demasiado cansado de esa situación, el bar ya casi vacío, las camareras limpiando las mesas.

—¿Sabes qué? —Comenzó Syusuke—. Creí que vendrías a pedirme, no, a exigirme de una puta vez que follara contigo. No porque me ames, sino porque me lo debes, por todas esas malditas noches a tu lado esperando que me miraras aunque sólo fuera una vez como algo más que un confidente. Pero eres Tezuka, el tío que no es capaz de sincerarse consigo mismo. Yo tengo a Ayaka, puedo tener a quien quiera, pero y tú Tezuka, ¿a quién tienes?

***

Había estado esperando cerca de una hora en la recepción. El sofá de cuero blanco ya comenzaba a resultarle demasiado incómodo, a pesar de que en un principio le pareció hasta aceptable para dormir. La secretaria ya no le dirigía miradas especulativas, sino que tecleaba en su ordenador constantemente, completamente sumergida en su propio trabajado.

—Señor Tezuka.

Éste levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquella persona que había aprendido a detestar en escaso tiempo. Ayaka Furusawa lo miraba con una sonrisa cortés en su rostro. Se levantó y devolvió el saludo con completa cortesía y se dirigieron al despacho de éste.

El despacho era, si cabe, más grande que la propia recepción; los muebles de estilo colonial y una decoración un tanto cargada para su gusto.

—¿Vienes a negociar el acuerdo?

Sonrió. Sabía que Atobe había exigido por aquel contrato una cifra astronómica, demasiado alta incluso para el mismo Ayaka, o al menos más de lo que aquel alma de la caridad tenía pensado.

—Sí, vengo a negociar.

Ayaka sonrió y cogió una carpeta azul de la estantería más cercana. Acto seguido tomó asiento en el sillón de su mesa, justo frente a Tezuka.

—Atobe es un negociador algo... duro —indicó, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Atobe es mucho más que eso.

Ayaka carraspeó sin saber muy bien qué quería decir Tezuka con eso. Acarició la carpeta y miró el nombre escrito en la portada antes de abrirla. En ella estaban todas las cifras de aquella obra benéfica, desde los servicios de mantenimiento hasta la comisiones de cada uno. Cogió los folios dedicados exclusivamente a Tezuka y los sacó.

—Quizás podría considerar el bajar sus honorarios —Ayaka lo miró por encima del folio que estaba manteniendo en alto y acto seguido se lo puso delante a Tezuka. En él venían cifras de lo que supuestamente se esperaba recaudar para la organización benéfica, así como el porcentaje que su sueldo representaba en ellas. Tezuka observó aquello impávido, mientras en sus manos estaba una carpeta blanca que Atobe le había dado hacía una semana.

—No he venido a negociar sobre eso.

Ayaka calló, un tanto sorprendido aún, con aquel papel en sus manos. Le echó una breve y última mirada y a continuación lo dejó en la mesa. No tardó, en opinión del propio Tezuka, en adoptar aquella postura de remedo de Yakuza que tan bien ensayada parecía tener. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su sillón y cruzó las manos.

—¿Hay algo más que negociar?

Tezuka sonrió irónicamente mientras mantenía la carpeta en su regazo, visualmente fuera de la vista de Ayaka.

—Syusuke.

La familiaridad que tuvo al referirse a Fuji puso a Ayaka en alerta. Esta vez se hizo hacia delante apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y clavando por primera vez una mirada furibunda en Tezuka, el cual no parecía afectado por ello.

—No hay nada que negociar con respecto a Fuji.

Tezuka podía imaginar lo que Ayaka podría estar pensando. Fuji había sido quien había querido que el tenista que se enfrentara a él, de entre todos los tenistas japoneses conocidos, fuese Tezuka. Además, habían tenido un encuentro algo inusual donde Fuji se lo había llevado, casi a rastras, a un lugar donde nadie podía verlos, donde para más inri habían estado el tiempo suficiente para realizar cualquier acto sexual imaginable. Ayaka además se había enterado —si los informantes de Ayaka hacían bien su trabajo—, que ellos habían quedado en un concurrido bar, y que además, se conocían de antes.

—Quiero que te alejes de él.

Ayaka lo miró confundido ante esa orden. Después irrumpió en carcajadas, como si todo aquello fuera fruto de una broma, pero la seriedad de Tezuka, su rostro inamovible, su impávida mirada, hizo que Ayaka se pusiera lo suficientemente serio para tomar aquella petición como la amenaza que era.

—¿Es una amenaza? —La suave y torcida sonrisa de Tezuka ante aquella pregunta hicieron que Ayaka golpeara la mesa con el puño—. Fuji es mío. Y mientras siga pagando por él lo seguirá siendo. Su ropa, su coche, su casa, su móvil, todo lo que tiene es mío, ¿lo entiendes?

Tezuka entendía más de lo que quería. Fuji había empezado aquello con sus reglas, eligiendo quién, cuándo y dónde, tal y como se lo había dicho a él, pero de un momento a otro eso había cambiado. Ya no elegía quién, casi ya ni cuándo ni dónde.

—Lo es, es una amenaza —contestó, obviando el resto de la frase y el insulto implícito a Fuji.

Esta vez no hubo risas de por medio. Ayaka parecía más morado por momentos y Tezuka, aunque contenido, tenía cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión.

—No sabes con quién estás hablando.

—Ni tú tampoco —Tezuka puso por primera vez la carpeta en la mesa y se la pasó a Ayaka, el cual no dudo en cogerla.

Lo que allí había eran cifras, las auténticas de los negocios de Ayaka. Fechas, lugares, personas, más cifras y una variedad y cantidad de nombres que hubiera hecho que un juez se frotara las manos. Y en medio de todo aquello y como pilar central; el ardid de la bondad.

Los papeles dejaron de conservar su textura lisa para convertirse en un masa uniforme en las manos de Ayaka, su rostro variando entre la palidez extrema y el morado. Aún así su determinación no pareció aminorar y como un naufrago agarrando al último tronco se levantó de su silla.

—Fuji es mío, es mi puta, maldito. Y mientras me quedé un soplo de vida seguirá a mi lado.

Dos cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: la silla de Tezuka se cayó hacia atrás y el rostro de Ayaka prefirió definirse por el color morado. Kunimitsu había saltado de su silla más rápido de lo que uno de sus adversarios tardaba en caer en la zona Tezuka y había agarrado a Ayaka del cuello de su camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

—Fuji no es una puta —murmuró Tezuka, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras— y si sigues insistiendo tendré que hacer de tus deseos una realidad.

Ayaka intentó inútilmente sonreír —¿Qu-e-é es si-no una pu-ta?

Tezuka lo miró con fiereza antes de responder —Es una pena tener tanto dinero, comprar lo mejor y no saber lo que se tiene. Fuji nunca podrá ser una puta, quizás un _hetaira_ **, pero siempre alguien al cual admirar.

Tezuka lo soltó y Ayaka cayó en su silla, respirando agitadamente y tocándose el dolorido cuello. A continuación Tezuka agarró la carpeta blanca que aún seguía en la mesa y se la tiró a Ayaka.

—Acércate a Fuji y la policía sabrá lo del diseñador y lo de otros muchos antes que él. Acércate y tendrás una auditoría. Acércate y te mataré.

***

Fuji se miró en el espejo y se acomodó la camisa blanca casi transparente que Ayaka le había regalado hacía tan solo una semana. A continuación, se acomodó con desgana el pelo. Ayaka debería haber llegado ya. Estaba todo preparado, desde la mesa con las velas encendidas, el incienso con aquel olor que tanto agradaba a Ayaka y tanto detestaba él, hasta los pétalos de rosa desperdigados por el suelo.

El timbre sonó justo cuando Fuji se disponía a servirse una copa cargada de coñac francés. Dejó la copa en el mueble y suspiró.

—Buenos días Ayak…

El saludó se cortó tan pronto divisó a Tezuka. Iba vestido como si fuera a una cena de gala, con sus pantalones negros de pinzas, su camisa azul y unos zapatos demasiado brillantes para el gusto de Fuji.

Syusuke dio un paso hacia atrás e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Tezuka se lo impidió. Éste, además, no se lo pensó para empujar dicha puerta y entrar.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —cuestionó Tezuka, mirando con sorna aquel ambiente; las velas encendidas, los pétalos de rosa y al propio Fuji.

—¿A ti? —se burló Fuji— por supuesto que no. Ahora lárgate.

Tezuka lo obvio y fue directo a sentarse en la mesa.

—Tezuka —ahora la voz de Fuji no era tan autoritaria como hacía unos instantes, sino más diplomática—, debes irte.

El rostro de Fuji parecía más cansado de lo que Tezuka recordaba, bajo sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer sombras azuladas y su piel parecía un poco más pálida de la habitual.

—Prefiero quedarme —se volvió a levantar y fue donde se encontraba Fuji, aún de pie al lado de la puerta, como si estar ahí le diera la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Kunimit… —se cortó a medio decir su nombre y desvió la vista— Tezuka, por favor.

Tezuka lo agarró suavemente por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara —Syusuke, si pudieras elegirme a mí, ¿lo harías?

—Ya lo hice una vez y…

—Shhh —lo silenció—. Ahora, si pudieras elegirme a mí, ¿lo harías?

—No puedo —la voz le salió casi en un susurro y desvió la vista hacia el reloj—. Tezuka.

—Me dijiste que tú elegías quién, cuándo y dónde. ¿Puedo ser yo ese quién, ese ahora y ese aquí?

Fuji abrió los ojos al instante fijándolos en Tezuka, el reloj ya olvidado —¿Me pagarías?

—¿Me cobrarías?

Fuji sonrió —Soy muy caro.

Tezuka sonrió, como si ya hubiera esperado esa respuesta, como si él fuera la única persona capaz de saber qué quería Fuji o al menos de intuirlo. Del mismo modo que un huracán se podía predecir cuándo llegaría pero nunca la catástrofe que causaría.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un cheque ya firmado, se lo extendió a Fuji el cual lo cogió. El cheque iba firmado y a nombre de Syusuke Fuji, sin embargo no ponía una cantidad determinada. Fuji lo miró sin entender.

—Yo no sabría ponerte un precio. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.

El papel se deslizó de los dedos de Fuji y fue a parar al suelo —Podría poner una cifra astronómica y arruinarte.

Tezuka le sonrió. —Eso ya lo hice yo solo hace mucho tiempo.

Fuji se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios, Tezuka no tardó en responderle. Enredó sus manos en el pelo de Fuji y lo atrajo hacía él con violencia, haciendo de ese beso un reflejo de lo que siempre fue su relación. Las manos de Fuji fueron a parar a la espalda de Tezuka, acariciándolo suavemente, deslizando sus manos poco a poco hasta donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Una vez allí apretó sus glúteos con fuerza y lo atrajo con violencia hacia él, haciendo que sus dos erecciones chocaran con la única barrera de su propia ropa. El besó no se rompió a pesar de ello, sino que se intensificó. Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y sus manos buscaron los botones del otro haciendo que la necesidad, el deseo, se impusiera y dejaran la delicadez para otro momento, mientras los botones de sus camisas saltaban y rodaban por el suelo.

Fuji gimió cuando su espalda dio contra el frío muro. Los labios de Tezuka se habían deslizado de la boca de Fuji hacia su cuello y de ahí fue trazando pequeños círculos hacía sus pezones. Los delineó con suavidad antes de succionar. Fuji gimió roncamente echando su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared con ella.

—Kunimitsu —comenzó, intentando controlar su propia voz—, soy yo quien debe de… —gimió. Tezuka había vuelto a succionar y ahora sus manos se deshacían del botón de sus pantalones y los bajaba suavemente.

—¿No has leído que el cliente tiene siempre la razón? —Fuji gimió y Tezuka continuó—. Déjame hacer a mí.

Tezuka deslizó los bóxers de Syusuke por sus piernas, dejando que aquella erección tan deseada apareciera frente a los ojos de Tezuka. Éste sonrió antes de tomarla en sus manos y acariciarla. Se agachó, quedando de rodillas frente a Fuji, y deslizó su lengua por la base de su miembro para después soplarle. Fuji gimió más alto, intentando encontrar un sitio donde agarrarse, teniendo como único sustento los hombros de Tezuka. Deslizó su mano por la cabeza de Kunimitsu y movió sus caderas hacia delante. Este obedeció, deslizando su lengua desde la punta antes de metérsela en la boca y succionar suavemente. Todo lo demás fue un cúmulo de gemidos, desesperación y toda el ansia reprimida. Una de las manos de Tezuka sobre las caderas de Fuji, impidiendo todo movimiento para desesperación de éste y otra dilatándolo suavemente y haciendo del autocontrol de Fuji una simple quimera.

Cuando Fuji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió roncamente, Tezuka se separó, dándole un último beso al miembro endurecido de Fuji antes de recorrer con su lengua un camino hacia los labios de Syusuke. Allí lo beso profundamente al compás de sus lenguas enredadas. Fuji notó como los pantalones de Tezuka cedían finalmente a sus diestras manos y cómo estos caían al suelo sin opción. Se maravilló del cuerpo desnudo de Kunimitsu, ligeramente marcado por los músculos, la suavidad de su piel, su intensa mirada y la lengua de Tezuka en su cuello.

Enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Kunimitsu, cuando éste lo instó a ello, sujetándolo por el trasero y mordiendo su cuello. Tezuka se introdujo suavemente, deteniéndose pequeños instantes para que Fuji se acostumbrara a la intrusión. A partir de ahí todo volvió a ser igual de salvaje; sus cuerpos sudorosos, la fría pared como único testigo y su ropa olvidaba en distintas partes de la habitación.

No fue hasta el final que Tezuka redujo el ritmo, besando esta vez suavemente a Fuji como éste no recordaba haber sido besado jamás. Sus lenguas acariciándose con suavidad y sus manos tocándose en sinuosas caricias; sus cuerpos en un balanceo suave y profundo y sus gemidos en la cúspide del delirio.

El cuerpo de Fuji quedó finalmente laxo en las manos de Tezuka mientras éste le seguía dando pequeños besos desperdigados por su rostro.

Fuji sonrió ante aquel Tezuka irreconociblemente tierno —Ya puedes soltarme.

Tezuka negó —¿Huirás?

—¿Te irás tú?

Tezuka negó con la cabeza —¿Para qué hacerlo? Aquí tengo a mi Fausto para atormentarme toda la eternidad.

—Ummm —Fuji le devolvió una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Notó un cierto tono condenatorio?

—Para nada. Quizás sólo quiera matar a tus demonios.

Fuji rió. Sus demonios se habían ido hacía ya tiempo, los había encerrado en el fondo de su armario, guardados en una pequeña cajita, donde había una simple nota de Atobe, junto con un recorte de periódico donde hablaban de la retirada de Kunimitsu Tezuka del mundo del tenis, hacía ya unos meses.

_Te eligió a ti._

— _Mata a mis demonios y puede que mis ángeles_ _también mueran.***_

Tezuka rió ante aquello, y se separó de la pared, con Fuji en sus brazos y las piernas de éste enredadas en su cintura.

—Si estar contigo significa correr el riesgo, lo correré. Hasta entonces: atemos a tus ángeles y demos rienda suelta a tus demonios.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> *Famoso diseñador Japonés.
> 
> ** Hetairas, una especie de prostitutas de lujo que eran las únicas mujeres cultas de Atenas y que eran accesibles solamente a personas de relativa influencia, con las que mantenían relaciones más o menos estables.
> 
> ***“Mata a mis demonios y puede que mis ángeles también mueran” Tennessee Williams


End file.
